My Misadventures in the TARDIS
by DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians
Summary: When Shelby and Lizzie find the 10th Doctor's TARDIS, what do they do? Obviously, they take it for a spin. But when they accidently land on the World Meeting conference table, things take a trip downhill. Written in Shelby's POV, rated T 'cause I say so.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! It's me! I know I should be working on Units and Manuals, but When you prewrite something, and don't finish it, it's gonna catch up to you. So I'll be working on this until I finish the next chapter. And I'm not exactly done with this one either, so this just gives me an excuse to finish writing it. It's not very good, (seeing as how I wrote this a long time ago,) but I hope it'll give you Doctor Who/Hetalia fangirls a good read. Enjoy!~**

One day, Lizzie and I were walking down the city-streets of New York City on a shopping spree, when we walked past an alleyway. I took a second to see what was there, and my eyes stopped on a blue police box. So I decided to investigate. By poking it. I got Lizzie's attention to the box, and ran towards it.

"Wait! Whoa! What are you doing?" She called to me.

"Poking it. Dur."

"Of course. Only you would poke a police box in the middle of an alley. How-"

"You want to poke it too, right?" I cut her off.

"Yes." So we poked away for about five minutes. Then a mysterious man in a long coat showed up.

"Hide!" Lizzie grabbed me and hid behind a dumpster. The guy opened the door with a snap of his fingers, and stepped inside. We almost left, until we noticed that he left the door open. We looked at each other, having a silent conversation.

_Come on! You know you want to!_

_Go into a random police box?_

_Yes!_

_No._

_Come on._ I begged her. _Please? Pretty please with rainbow sprinkles, whipped cream, and a cherry on top?_

_Fine!_

_Yay!_ I hugged her, and ran inside the box. I stopped short. "Whoa…"

"What? What is it?"

"It's bigger on the inside." I sputtered out.

"Really?" She came over to have a look. "Whoa…"

"You know, I'm pretty sure I know who that guy is, and what this is." I said, the pieces fitting together in my brain.

"Yeah. Me too." Our minds linked together, thinking to our favorite TV show ever. Doctor Who.

"It's the TARDIS." I said in awe.

"And that was the 10th Doctor." Lizzie added. "Shelby, do you know what this means?" She turned to face me with a grin wider than the Cheshire Cat's.

"That somewhere there are aliens living among us and are somehow trying to rule the world and we have to join forces with the Doctor and stop it even though there's a good chance we'll die?" I asked eagerly.

"No. But that would be cool. It means that we can travel in the TARDIS!" She squealed, and ran inside the TARDIS. I followed her inside, and stopped at the console.

"So… how do we work this thing?" She mused.

"I dunn- BIG RED BUTTON!" I shouted, and on an impulse, pressed the big red button on the console. The TARDIS shook, and we held on for dear life.

"What do we do now?" I yelled over the engines.

"I don't know! You hit the button!" She shouted back.

"Well how bout I hit something else?" I yelled, and held up a big sledgehammer.

"Where'd you get a hammer?"

I shrugged. "Found it." I got a good grip on the thing, and hit the console with all my might. Then the shaking stopped. Lizzie and I eyed the door.

"So… Who wants to see where we are?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"We both go out. I just want to take a peek at where we are." I opened the door a crack, then quickly shut it.

"Well?" She asked.

"we're on a big table, in a big room, with big people staring."

"Oh God."

"Shall we go out and get this over it? Or try flying again with the chance we'll land back in New York 500 years in the future?"

"Eh, sooner better than later." So we opened the TARDIS doors, and stepped out.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Hah, I left you all on a cliffhanger, and now you'll never know what will happen next. MWAHAHAHA! Well, you won't know until I update next. Ah, well. Sayonara senors y senoras!**

**~DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter! Ps, Units and Manuals is still on haitus status. I'll get it done soon. Allons-y!**

All eyes were on us as we looked at everyone, strangely recognizing them. Then it hit us who these guys (and girls) were. Lizzie and I locked eyes again, having another silent conversation.

_How did we get lucky enough to come here of all places? An amusement park would be fun too, though…_

_I know! This is so randomly awesome! We are in a world meeting! With the Hetalia characters!_

_They're staring. Can I so my Doctor thing from the Atraxi episode, The Eleventh Hour? Please? _I begged.

_Knock yourself out._ Lizzie just grinned as I straightened myself out, and introduded myself.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor." I informed everyone.

"Basically, run." Lizzie finished. We broke off laughing until Arthur stood up and yelled at us.

"I know who the bloody Doctor is, and you are not him!" He shouted. We just cracked up again.

"Of course she's not! We just like messing with people." Lizzie explained with a grin.

"Then why do you have the TARDIS?" He raised a huge eyebrow.

"Because, we found it. Then I pressed this big red button that took us here." I said.

"How'd you get inside?" He raised his other eyebrow.

"The door was open."

"Oh. Then where's the Doctor?"

"I dunno. He stepped inside and disappeared. He's probably in the swimming pool."

"Oh." Arthur sat down, obviously out of questions. But the questions had only started. A McFlurry (Get it?) of questions were shoved at our faces.

"Who are you aru?" Yao asked.

"How did you get here?" Elizabeta asked.

"YOUR BREASTS BELONG TO ME DA ZE!" Yong-Soo shouted.

"Where did you come from?" Ludwig demanded.

"Ohonhonhon, are you single?" Francis asked pervertly.

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?" Ivan asked.

"Ve~ do you have any pasta?" Feliciano asked hopefully.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Slow down! One at a time!" Lizzie cried out.

"First of all, my name is Shelby Venitzo, and this is Lizzie Miller." I started.

"We got here in the TARDIS." Lizzie continued.

"We came from New York."

"We're single, but not looking for boyfriends." Lizzie said, glaring at Francis, who shrunk into his seat.

"No, we don't want to become one with Mother Russia." I said, scowling at Ivan.

"No, we don't have any pasta."

"AND NO THEY DON'T!" We shouted at Yong-Soo, who yelped, and hid behind his seat. "Any questions?" We asked with a smile.

"What's a TARDIS?" Alfred asked.

"It's a magicaful police box that goes through space and time!" I stated, exaggerating almost the entire thing.

"Why's it on the conference table?" Belgium asked.

"Shelby pressed a button and the console with a huge hammer." Lizzie said.

"Ve~ are you sure you don't have any pasta?" Feli asked hopefully.

"Yes, we're sure." I confirmed.

"Well, we'd best be going." Lizzie grabbed my arm, and dragged me to the TARDIS doors. Did I mention that we're still on top of the table? Screeching heels are not fun to listen to.

"Wait, what? Dude, you just got here!" Alfred protested.

"Well, this thing really isn't ours, just like this isn't ours." I held up a sonic screwdriver.

"Whoa, Shel, where did you get a sonic screwdriver?" Lizzie asked.

I shrugged. "Found it."

"So, in other words, you TARDIS-jacked the TARDIS aru?" Yao asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Lizzie nodded. "Well, laters!" Lizzie waved and stepped inside the TARDIS.

"Ve~ but you just got here, and now you're leaving?" Feli asked, almost repeating what Alfred had said.

"We know, but we really don't want to get caught." Liz explained.

"Wise choice." Arthur interjected. "Now leave! I hate seeing that thing. But the Doctor doesn't look like he's-" Arthur shouted, but was cut off by a tall, skinny man with crazy brown hair, who was standing behind us.

"Now what are you doing inside the TARDIS?' He asked. Cue silent conversation.

_OMG! It's the Doctor! Again! And the tenth too…_

_This is bad! He found out we took the TARDIS!_

_But remember the Doctor Who episodes! Aliens always follow him! Well, at least trouble does. But this proves it! We get to fight ALIENS!_

_But not everyone gets out alive._

_Sometimes they do!_

_Give me one example._

_Well, um, I can't think of one right now, but there is one!_

_I say we come clean, and tell all, apologize, and try to avoid death._

_Party Pooper._

_Am not!_

"Ve~ why are they glaring at each other?" Feli asked.

"If I may," The Doctor said. "I'll ask again. What are you doing in my TARDIS?"

"Eheheheh." I laughed nervously. Then I started rapid-fire speaking. In Italian. "Bene, ci sono stati solo a piedi lungo quando ho visto il vostro TARDIS COSTITUISCE e ho voluto e che avete lasciato la porta aperta, così ho trascinato Lizzie in poi premuto un grande pulsante rosso e poi colpito con un martello la console che ho trovato e ora siamo qui."* I took a deep breath before continuing. This time in English. "Any more questions?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, Where the heck did you learn Italian?' Lizzie asked.

"Rosetta Stone. I do Italian when I'm nervous." I explained.

"Since when?" She demanded.

"Since twenty minutes ago." I confirmed.

"You weren't screaming in Italian on the TARDIS." She accused.

"I wasn't nervous."

"You weren't nervous. YOU WEREN'T NERVOUS?" She pulled a Donna and screamed at me while the Doctor looked confused, and the nations looked slightly afraid, and I started begging/screaming in Italian.

"No! Ricambio me oh grande e potente Lizzie, lei non vuole uccidere me, sono troppo cute per morire! Qui, prendete il mio sacchetto invece! LO prometto! Non mi hanno fatto alcun male! Non mi hanno fatto alcun male! NON MI FACESSE MALE!"** I wailed.

Someone in the back laughed. "You're starting to sound like an Italian!" I turned to the speaker with fire in my eyes.

"Naturalmente sto italiano, voi bastardo! IO sono un italiano del Sud è fottuto bastardo! Ora chiuse fino all'inferno prima di venire lì e vi shut up! Got it?"*** I shouted, making the speaker tremble, and Antonio nudged Lovino and said something about how she was like him.

Lizzie face palmed and started muttering. "Почему я должен быть скопилось с ее всех людей? Бог должен действительно ненавидит меня."**** She tapped my shoulder, and I turned around, and started screaming at me. "Halt den Mund! Sie sind VIEL ZU VERRÜCKT für IHRE EIGENEN gut!"***** I pulled out a white flag and fell to my knees. Everyone was looking at us like 'who the hell are these spastic girls, and why are they here?' or 'déjà vu'.

Something just as spastic would've happened, but the Doctor was staring at a triangular device that was glowing red. "Wait, hold on, what's this?" He checked and double checked his scanner. "It appears, that there's something alien in here.

**A/N YAHAHAHAHA! Spasm galore! To those of you who have been wondering where I was, there was a huge snowstorm a few days before Halloween, which by the way, did you know that that's a religious holiday in England to ward off bad spirits? Halloween was cancelled, and everyone was sad. T^T Meh. Here's the translations!**

***- Well we were just walking along when I saw your TARDIS so I wanted in and you left the door open so I dragged Lizzie in then pressed a big red button then hit the console with a hammer and now we're here. (Italian)**

****- No! Spare me oh great and powerful Lizzie, you wouldn't want to kill me, I'm too cute to die! Here, take my bag instead! I promise! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! DON'T HURT ME! (Italian)**

*****- Of course I'm Italian, you bastard! I'm a South Italian you fucking bastard! Now shut the hell up before I come over there and make you shut up! Got it?**

******- Why do I have to be stuck with her of all people? God must really hate me.**

*******- SHUT UP! YOU ARE TOO CRAZY FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!**

**Nyah! Too many translations! Tell me what you think, m'kay? Until next time! *pulls out smoke bomb and throws it, disappears in a cloud of smoke***

**~DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE HARSH MOUNTAINS OF MY BRAIN! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I have an excuse! I was lazy and obsessing over reading other people's fics. Since I was on an updating/posting spree today, I thought I would update. Here you go!**

"You mean you?" Arthur scoffed.

"Nope. Not me." The Doctor replied.

"Is it Tony?" Alfred asked. Everyone groaned.

"Not that again! For the last time, aliens don't exist!" Arthur yelled.

"Hey! I resent that comment!" The Doctor whined. "Besides, with all your brushes with aliens, I'd expect better from you!"

"What aliens? You will tell me, da?" Ivan smiled.

"Well, there was the Racnoss on Christmas, The Sycorax on Christmas, all the Cybermen and Dalek attacks, a few of them on Christmas, the-"

"Alright! They get it! A lot of aliens attack on Christmas!" Arthur interrupted the Doctor, and glared daggers at him.

"Besides, it's not your alien friend. I would know." The doctor told Alfred as if Arthur's comment hadn't even been spoken. "Something else. Something… French?" The Doctor looked at his device with curiosity. Then, brief cussing in French was heard, causing everyone to stare at Francis, the only (well, kinda the only) Frenchman in the room.

"Ah, well. It was getting boring here anyway." As he said that, Francis transformed into a 7-foot tall, dark blue creature with big yellow eyes. It raised a hand, which had eight fingers, each sparkling with electricity.

"Just as I suspected. The Frog really isn't human after all." Arthur mused.

"Well Shelby, looks like you get your wish." Lizzie muttered nervously.

"Ve~ what is that thing? Germany, HELP ME!" Feliciano cried, and started to wave a miniature white flag around wildly.

"That is a Fleradite. And by the looks of it, it's going to kill us." The Doctor said cheerfully.

**A/N: Ok, that was short. BUT IT LOOKED LONGER IN MY NOTEBOOK! BTW, the whole Fleradite thing will be explained in the next chapter when (read: if) I post it. CIAO FOR NOW! **

**~DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**


	4. The Fleradite

**A/N: I am a horrible person. I can't believe that I haven't updated this in 8 FREAKING MONTHS! *headdesk* I'm going to try making it up… Blah…**

_Last time:_

_"That is a Fleradite. And by the looks of it, it's going to kill us." The Doctor said cheerfully._

"What's a Fleradite?" I asked.

"Shelby, remember your book?" Lizzie pointed out my notebook that held almost all of my ideas. Including...

"You're kidding." I grabbed my book and flipped to one of the earlier pages. Sure enough, in faded pencil graphite was my information on an alien race I made up years ago. "So you're saying an alien race I made when I was 12 is now attacking us?" I practically screamed.

"That was you?" The Doctor stared at me. "This thing was your idea?"

"Yup."

"Could I see that?" The Doctor reached for my notebook, but I slapped his hand away.

"Nuh-uh. No touchies." I held my book close to me. "To much info in here."

"But does it have any weaknesses? I had to fight them once, but I didn't do much damage. Just reprogrammed their GPS to take them to another planet." The Doctor smiled. "Ah, good times."

"Lemme see here." I scanned the page and stopped. "There you are."

"What is it?"

"The back of their head. It's a pressure point, but it only knocks them out." I read.

"Anything else? What kills them?" Arthur asked, looking worriedly at the alien, who was fighting off Ivan, Yao, and Alfred.

"If I remember correctly," Lizzie checked my book her my shoulder, "British food. They're immune to all toxins and poisons except for British food." Liz and I looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"Dude, seriously?" Alfred called from over his shoulder, barely dodging the Fleradite's blows.

"Hey Ivan! Hit it on the back of its head!" I called.

"Da~" Ivan smiled, and aimed his pipe.

_**CLANG**_

The Fleradite slumped to the floor.

Just as a confused Frenchman came barging through the door.

"What's going on? The last thing I remember is a giant blue man putting me to sleep, and then I woke up na-"

"GAH! TMI! TMI! NEED! BRAINBLEACH!" I shrieked. Lizzie reached into her respective bag and pulled out a small bottle marked _'Brain Bleach! Made by Lizzie' _and a small cup. I grabbed both, and poured a bit of liquid into the cup, and chugged it. "Ahh. Much better." I handed Lizzie back the bottle and cup. "Sorry, I had to get the mental image out of my head."

"You will not continue, da?" Ivan held his pipe up to Francis's face and grinned darkly.

"Eh… Oui…" Francis sat down into a seat and winked at Lizzie and I. We rolled our eyes at the pathetic attempt to flirt. I turned to the Doctor.

"Do you know who this guy is? Maybe if he has a ship? Other Fleradites? Anything?" I asked.

"You know everything about them, why don't you check?" The Doctor said, a hint of envy in his voice. I sort of agreed with that. I knew everything about the Fleradites, being their creator, and he had no idea how to deal with them.

"Oh. Good point." I read through every bit of information I had on them, until I came to something that I preferred to keep quiet about. Lizzie noticed, and gave me a look.

_What did you find? _She asked.

_Um… Nothing… _I lied.

_Riiiiight. It was absolutely nothing. What did you find, Shelbell?_

_Do NOT call me that!_

_I will call you it all I want. Shelbell~ Shelbell~ Shelbell~ Shelbell~_

_Damn you woman. I came across the bit with the thing and the other thing with the thing you did to me…_

_I did a lot of things to you. Although I would've preferred to use the stuffed dog…_

_WHY DO YOU THINK THAT A STUFFED DOG MAKES A BETTER TEST SUBJECT TO ME?! _

_I'd prefer not to accidently blow my best friend into oblivion…_

_I DON'T CARE!_

_Which thing are you talking about? Was it the thing with the vortex manipulator? _She asked, referring to the time she tried to recreate a vortex manipulator, which I tested. It worked, but it only sent me about 10 inches to the left and made me sick for a week.

_Nope._

_How about the thing with the fish? _She tried again, this time talking about the thing that would make me like fish. Instead of working, the fish came to life in my stomach, making me sick for a week.

_Nuh-uh. Why was that a good idea anyway?_

_Because you hate fish. What about the thing with the shrink ray? _This time it was about the time she tried using her shrink ray. It only made my hair shorter. And I was sick for a week.

_Nope. But I did look good in short hair._

_Now's not the time. Which thing are you talking about?_

_The time when you decided to turn me into a cat lady._

_Oh… THAT WAS YOUR OWN FAULT!_

_NO IT WASN'T! I BLAME YOU!_

_Oh shut up._

_We aren't actually talking, so how can I shut up?_

_I hate you when you get smart. _

_I blame you for accidently putting a telepathic link in our minds. I couldn't get that one image out of my head! Why must you have such a dirty mind?!_

_I was thinking about the effects of one of my creations! I can't help it if it died!_

_But it was a little bird! How could you think about killing it?!_

_I didn't! It wedged into my mind!_

"A-hem." A voice pulled me and Lizzie out of our conversation. We both looked over to see everyone looking at us strangely. "You looked like you were about to kill each other."

"Oh… Sorry. We were just thinking about the thing within the thing of the thing." Lizzie explained vaguely.

"Great. Now can you explain that?" The Doctor pointed to the top of my head. I felt my head, and came across a pair of kitty ears. I glared at Lizzie.

_I hate you so much._

_Again, your own fault._

**A/N: Blah. **

**REVIEW!**

**~Doc**


End file.
